Darkbound
by reality deviant
Summary: my try on warcraft- and a charecter that is yet to be written about.  rating may change to M later
1. Chapter 1

It was dieing,

After the eons of imprisonment, with freedom so close, all seemed for nought.

It shuddered in defiance and desperation, and resumed the attack.

It will not be denied, even as the opposition was reinforced, with new opponents replacing the destroyed ones,It would not lose, not now, a way must exist, a oportunity to… yes, yes, this method will weaken it greatly, leave its forces all but ruined, but such daring , unpreceedent move to break to boundries will allow freedom ,and the old enemy ,their destroyers and captors, is no longer threat, no longer a power to be reckoned with, they saw to it long ego.

It gathered its power, and while summoning much of it for an attack that distract the opposition, stave them off and hide the ritual from their sanses, it worked on focusing it will, like nothing ever in existence worked for something, and directed the power for the last chance to escape,a desperate longshot, so ridiculous even the others didn't think of, wouldn't imagine of consieving.

Just as the procedure reached it final, it felt the strike to bring an end ,and the power that was sent to bring the change of salvetion was released, seemingly unnoticed, along with the death of its physical form.

Somewhere far away, a woman awoke in the cold night in fright


	2. Chapter 2

**Warcraft is not mine, but the charecters are. Belfin is a randomized name for a dwarf hunter I used to have in wow, I don't get any money from this.**

**I also apologize for the delay, i had a writers block… sorry.**

**And please don't forget to review.**

John was a man in his thirties and absolutely loved sleeping, especialy during the long, boring watch, unfortunately he was also responsible for said watch and could not allow his superior officer a chance to catch his sleeping-it would be dreadfull, he might even lose the free daily drink for guards at the tevern. Luckily for him the reason for his current awakening was due to some other buthersome individual.

This was a somewhat very short man- who on second glance apeared to be actualy normal height (or lack of it) dwarf ,wearing chain armor,with a rifle straped to his back, with orange beard braided into three parts, and a coil, made from red scales of a large ,reptilian creature.

Imediately , as any veteran soldier in the prasence of officers, john reached full alertnes and proceeded "do you know there is a large wolf following you, dwarf?"

"Where wolf- Oh, you mean that one, aye, this here be frenzy- he's me pet." Indeed the massive wolf, a breed only native to northrend ,responded, by a friendly wolfish bark. "Came here to help, but it snow all around, and got somewhat thirsty, you know where a fellow might get some pint?"

Yes, straight over there is the tavern, you wont miss it, eh… why frenzy?"

"Couse I give im a drink right before battle an' he get all frenzy , ready to tear a herd o'wooly rhino- ya see the red rhino herd near the stronghold in the borean tundra ." "no?" –an ya wont see em too lad, made them inta wool an' bones this one ,he did .

"On your way and on your best behavior" john ordered in his most commanding tone, _hunters- go figure_.

The tavern was not different then any other common alliance tavern in Northrend, a speciman of human architecture –and , just like a dwarven hunter hoped plenty of booze.

"So, planning to pay up your tab soon?" the bartender asked the now half drunk dwarf, "looks like your friend wont be coming".

"no need to worry, im here", a tall dark skinned man, for he was too tall for dwarf or gnome, yet lacked elfin ears, with brown hair and sideburns, answared, "ill pay his tap, and buy some bottles for the road."

"oh boy, yer payin' for me drink- what you'r plannin james?",suddenly the dwarf seemed somewhat, not sober, but less drunk.

"Nothing that you should worry about, just got us some work, we'd need the money, and the pay is good. And just think –no more scrapping for every coin for the drinks, no more dry throat…"

"Just what kind of work you got, that ye be bribe me with drinks so soon?" the dwarf asked, worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Belfin, just escort some people over the continent,not too close to the lich king or anything, and the pay is realy good, ou didn't complain last time ,this time is even better."

"and jus' how much do we get paid this time?" Belfin frowned.

James told him, silently enough to prevent overhearing.

But not, aperently carefully enough to make the glean in the shorter gaze stop from shining, like a child about to get a treat.

Belfin was ready and willing and looked sober in seconds, pondering" so what are we waiting for, when are we leavin'?"

The emused answer was "we will meet our companions tomorrow in this very tavern and leave at the morning, my short friend."


End file.
